The Statistical Probability Of Love At First Sight
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Today couldn't get any worse for 16 year old Maximum Ride. She's stuck at the airport, having missed her flight home to California. In the cramped waiting room, She meets Fang. In The Same Situation, Going The Same Way. Is Love at first site a lie.. or could it be true?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

**I have the need to start a new story. O well. You guys (and gals) love it! **

**Woooo!**

**Summary: Today couldn't get any worse for 16 year old Maximum Ride. She's stuck at the airport, having missed her flight home to California. In the cramped waiting room, She meets Fang. In The Same Situation, Going The Same Way. Is Love at first site a lie.. or could it be true?**

**No this is NOT gonna be a one shot! It's gonna have multiple chapters.**

**Without Further ado, **

**Chapter 1**

**The Statistical Probability Of Love At First Sight**

**Max P.O.V.**

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

That's how i'll describe today as. Shit. It couldn't get any worse. Being the bed hog I am, I slept in. A completly missed m flight home from New York City. No matter how much I love my aunt's and cousins, I shouldn't have came. Something bad always happens.

Like last year. I fell off the roof and broke my arm, and the year before that it never stopped raining. Something terrible always happens.

After arguing with the airport lady behind the blue desk, Who always seemed to have a creepy smile on her face, she shooed me to the waiting area. Which was cramed with people. Big and small. Old and young.

It was also disgustingly humid. Ick.

Picking a empty corner where a little bit of cool air was blowing, I parked my luggage bag and sat it down, and dropped my ass down onto it with a _thump. _I sighed, trying to hide that I was freaking out on the inside.

I raked my fingers through my dirty blonde hair and patted down my packets until I found which pocket I stuck my cell in. I pulled it out and tilted my head to side before dialing my mom, Val's, number.

I tapped my foot the ringtone of her phone, waiting for an answer.

"Max?" She asked, finally picking up.

"Mom" I almost shouted in relief, I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna be late. Another plane won't be here till tomorrow" I said, biting my tongue. That means tonight, I'm sleeping on the floor, with my suitcase as a pillow. Greaat.

"Max!" My mom screamed, bringing me back to reality. I pulled my phone slightly away from my ear, trying to prevent going deaf. I heard her sigh and I tried to snicker as I heard her whisper typical Max.

"Okay sweetie, See you then. I love you" She said.

"I Love you too" I just got out before she clicked off. I sighed. Mothers. Can't live with them. Can't live without them.

My stomach decided to play the sound of its people then, causing a lot of weird looks from the people around me. I blushed and ducked my head before digging in my jeans pockets. Just a quarter and some pocket link.

Just my luck, the money fairy steals all my money before I leave.

Maybe this day could get worse. Seriously. Being stuck by lighting would be better than waiting at Long Island Airport.

"You stuck here too?" A deep sexy voice asked above me. I jumped before looking up to meet the person with my brown eyes.

I swear all my breath got sucked out of me.

Damnnnn.

**A/n:**

**Sorry for shortness! But it's ONLY the first chapter! **

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**

**-WordsUnsaid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**

**Wooo! Hey! 13 reviews alreadddy? Woop! I feel awesome!**

**Who needs to learn to spell? That's right! This girl! Jeesh sorry, for ALL spelling mistakes in LAST chapter. Good lord. **

**I'm gonna try to make it longerr! But I think shortness add's suspense! Sorry about cliffy's, but I love them tooo *Add winky face here***

**Ohh. And Yes :) I do believe In Love at FIRST sight **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 2 **

**The Statistical Probability Of Love At First Sight. **

**Max P.O.V.**

Damnnn.

Starring me down was six feet of sexyness. Deep black eyes of a guy who looked the same age as me, with equally black hair and clothes. I bet if I looked down, I'd spot black converse on his feet.

Ick. I sound like such a girly girl.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice, knowing that I would probably stutter.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, putting to the empty spot beside me. I shrugged an shook my head. A small smile appeared on his face as he slide down the wall and sat beside me.

His phone chirpped and it gave me the extra few seconds to check him out. Under his plain black shirt, it looked like he had a six pack.

Yummy.

Dude! What the hell am I doing! Checking out a random stranger at the airport. Blushing like a strawberry, I turned my head and starred off into the distance, in hope that Mr. hot stranger wouldn't notice.

"So, Where are you headed?" He asked, making me turn back to him. Dear god, please don't let him see the blush on my cheeks.

"California. You?" I said, tilting my head to the side in question.

"Me too. L.A." I'm pretty sure I was gapping like a thristy fish. Akward.

"Same here" I pointed to myself and nodded.

"What seat are you in?" He asked, his voice barley above a whisper. I held up a finger and started digging through my jean pocket before pulling out my passport. Sticking out, was my ticket to board the plan.

"A36" I said, squiting at the tiny numbers. Man, I should really go get my eyes checked. O well. You win some, you lose some.

His eyes grew a litte bigger.

"I'm in A37" He said, making a double check. This couldn't get any more weirder.

"Nice to meet you seat buddy. I'm Max" I said with a cheeky smile and held out one of my tan scarred hands. I get in fights alot, if you can't tell already. He met my hand with one of his pale ones.

"Fang" We shook hands. Well Fangs name sure fit his personalilty. But I wasn't one to judge. I'm pretty...weird myself.

Looking around, I saw that most of the people from earlier, had left. Leaving the waiting room half way empty. The AC decided it was gonna kick in then and sent a massive wave of cold air through the air. I shivered and pulled my coat around me tighter.

_Fang _noticed my shiver and looked over at me before patting down his pocket.

"Buy you a coffee?" He asked and nodded his head at the small Star Bucks at the end of the hall. I nodded as he stood up. I held out my hands and he grabbed them and pulled me to my feet. God, His hands are so warm and soft.

"Max. Shut. Up." I said to myself mentally and shook out my legs as we walked along slowly, trying to wake them and my ass up. As we grew closer and closer to the starbucks, our shoulders would touch slightly, causing a spark to travel to my heart.

Good Lord. Stop this madness.

The touch of his hand on my arm and pulling me over brought me out of my crazy haze. A guy in a spiffy black suit, MEN IN BLACK!, ran past.

"Sorry!" He shouted, turning slightly back to me before pounding down the long stretch of hallway.

Opps. Someone's late.

We stepped inside the little Starbucks and the smell of coffee greated my nose instatnly.

He stepped up to the counter and looked at me.

"Black. Like my soul" I added to his questioning look. He chuckled and told our order to the young girl behind the counter. I spotted an empty table and sat myself down in one of the high chairs.

Fang came over, holding two cups of steaming coffee. He sat one in front of me and took the other for himself.

I took a huge gulp, like a hobo who had been giving a hundred dollar bill. The hot ran down, warming the ice inside my soul.

"So do you go to B.h.h.s?" He asked softly and I nodded slowly. His eyebrows shot up.

"So you must be this Maximum Ride, i've been hearing about" I blushed and looked down.

See, last week me and a few of my friends burnt down our school's gym. Hey! Take our cookie day away, and the healthy shit is coming down.

I love me some cookies.

Fang chuckled again.

"Burning down the gym. Nice" He said with a wink and held up a hand. I slapped him a highfive and let a giggle escape my lips.

Maybe being stuck at the airport wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

**A/n:**

**Sorry for shortness!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Thanks! :)**

**-Cora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**

**Well.. I've Neglected this story. Oppps! So Sorry. So sue me? But Seriously, Don't. I'm Poor as it is. **

***facepalm* **

**This is FANFICTION. NO ONE OWNS ANYTHING. I Don't Own Big Man JP's Characters (Although I Wish I Did) And I NO OWN Anything From The Book "The Statistical Probabililty of Love At First Sight" By Jen Smith (? Think Thats The Author) I Was At Barnes and Nobles, Saw The Book Title, And Bam! Perfect Story. I NO OWN. **

**Book Recomendation: "The Fault In Our Stars" By John Green. The Story Of Hazel Grace And Gus Waters. Two Teens With Some Type Of Cancer. This Book Had Me In Tears By The End. Great Book! Read It! **

**Without Further Adieu! **

**WordsUnsaid Version Of! The Statistical Probability Of Love At First Sight**

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang and I are currently back in our own little corner of this massive air port. Playing a stupid game of twenty questions to pass the snail pace of time.

"Favorite color?" Fang asked, more liked whispered. I tilted my head to the side and thought for a minute.

"Blue. It's so.. bluey" Fang chuckled a pointed to me, signaling that it was my turn. Yee haw.

"Favorite color?" I asked, copying his question. He rolled his eyes like this was one of the most obvious question in the world.

"Ahh right, black?" He smirked and held up a sarcastic thumbs up. I slapped it down, feeling the zap of warmth travel to my heart. I shuddered.

"Cold?" He asked, raising one perfectly brown eyebrow. I shook my head slowly from side to side.

"No, more like burning in hell" I said, pulling my coat off. God, stop this madness. He chuckled and nodded. Seriously, They really need to fix the AC is this jank place.

"Favorite song?" I asked, starting up our game of twenty questions again.

"Teenagers by My Chemical Romance **(I DON'T OWN!)**, you?" He said, with a cool smile. I nodded my head in approval. They are ah-maz-balls I do say.

"Don't Give Up by Kevin Rudolf** ( I DON'T OWN)**" He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Eh! No judging! It has a good beat, and I like a lot of different music" I said, in my usual bossy tone. Opps. Sue me? One quarted and some pocket lint. You're sure to be rich! Enjoy that sarcasm punch.

I cast my gaze to one of the windows and looked toward the sky. The sky was growing darker and if I looked close enough, I could see a strike of lightning off in the distance. Ohh! A tornado's coming! Kidding!

Gosh, I hate storms. I'm like a kicked puppy when it starts. I mean, a little rain. I love because I can run outside in it. But a storm? Hell no. Welcome back kicked puppy on christmas. Thunder cracked over head and I jumped a bit.

Fang looked up at me, but I streched a smile on my face to hide the fear. God, Me, Maximum Ride. Afraid of a itty bitty storm? Sigh. When I was nine, I was out in a big storm with a couple of kids from the neighborhood. We were splashing and playing in puddles. Being the average little kid.

Except it was lightning and thundering really bad. It had left a big black mark in the Mark's backward. That's when the heaven's opened again and hail the size of pretty big sized rocks starting raining down. We scattered, running as fast as our little legs could carry us to our house's.

Me, being the unlucky soul that I am, was three whole flipping steps from my house and I got hit on the head, hard, by a big piece of hail. I was knocked cold. It took fourty five stitches to keep my head in place. Talk about a big ouchy.

But I got out of school for three weeks, so it was all good. But ever since then, I have been petrified of big storms. Espically with hail. Shudder.

Thunder clapped again, bringing me back to this moment in time. Lightning zapped across the sky and I jumped as it made contact with a tree somewhere. Get it together Max, you pathetic wimp.

Fangs warm and soft hand found mine, and I realised mine were shaking slightly. Shit.

"Hey, you're okay" He said, running his thumb over my knuckles. Talk about the calming power of an angel. I nodded, not trusting my voice. The lights overhead of us, flickered before going out completely. I bit down on my lip hard, tasting blood. I would not scream.

Screams of little childeren arrupted from every corner. Fang cursed under his breath and I could feel him patting down his pockets before pulling out his phone and switching it on. He kept rubbing his thumb over my knuckles as light filled out little area.

"Please remain calm, the lights will be back on a in a few minutes" A voice said, as it broke through the crackled of the intercom. Just as the person clicked on, the lights came back on, making us blink. Screams cut off instantly.

Fang wrapped an arm around my waste and pulled me close before pulling out his phone and clicking on the movie app on his phone. We settled on a clasic.

Finding Nemo.

It wasn't awkward at all.

**A/n:**

**Sorry! For shortness! **

**Awwwwwwwwwwww. **

**Review!**

**LISTEN TO DON'T GIVE UP BY KEVIN RUDOLF! **

**Review! And Tell Me How Much You Love It Or Hate It!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Cora.**


End file.
